Mokona's Garden
by taioralover
Summary: This is my first MKR fic!!! Well, Hikaru has feelings for Lantis and vice versa, so when Mokona leads Hikaru on a merry chase, guess who she meets up with? Read! It's pretty good! Enjoy!


Taioralover: Nice to be talking to you ppl again!!! And in case you're wondering, this fic was inspired by a song with the same title.  
  
Care: Yes, the one with Mokona sounding as if he has asthma and as if he's drowning.  
  
Taioralover: What if he really drowned and had asthma?  
  
Care: *whacks TL* He doesn't!   
  
Taioralover: Okay, just wondering...  
  
Care: Let's go, since you're very proud of your first MKR ficcy you should let ppl see WHY you're proud.  
  
TL: Yes, you're absolutely right, they shouldn't have to listen to our blabbering.  
  
Care: Our blabbering? Don't you mean YOUR blabbering?  
  
TL: *glances around nervously* I-I suppose...gotta get going! --drags Care away--  
  
Care: Geroff me you little!!!!  
  
TL: Please enjoy ppl! And remember, I don't own Digimon, just this fic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mokona's Garden  
  
"Mokona, wait! Where are you leading me now?" Hikaru, a red-headed girl with one long braid shouted at the retreating figure of a white, rabbit-like creature.  
  
"Puuu! Pupuu!" Mokona replied joyfully as he kept on leading her friend down the hallways and twisted corridors of the castle of Cephiro.  
  
Hikaru raced after her plushy (yes, plushy ppl!!!) friend. She passed doors for the living quarters used by residents of Cephiro in the dark days of Lady Debonair. And she was pretty sure that the rest of the rooms were private studies for mages.  
  
Mokona finally stopped in front of a large, stone door with several locks and bolts placed in very tacky places. It was an ancient door, one that was not used very often by anyone at all.  
  
Panting, Hikaru stopped in front of the door. "Mokona, what is it? Do you want me to open it for you?"  
  
Mokona just bounced a few times, and the jewel incrested on his face started to glow a sunny yellow. Suddenly, it flashed once, and twice more, and the locks and bolts magically unlocked themselves.  
  
"So you want me to go through that door...alright, easy enough," Hikaru muttered. Her hands shook a little as they, on some instinct, pushed the heavy door open.  
  
It slowly swung open. For a few moments Hikaru just stood there, taking in all the beauty of what she saw. There was a curved and pebbled path leading into the garden/woods. On either side of the path were flowers of all different types. Violets blended with tulips and roses were surrounded with ferns. Buttercups, baby's breaths, carnations, and lilacs bloomed all over the place. There were also many exotic flowers growing among the ones Hikaru usually saw. Lush, green grass sprouted from the ground unbidden. Hundreds, thousands of trees dotted the whole haven. Birds chirped cheerfully, and woodpeckers drilled undisturbed. The blook-red sun was starting to sink, causing shadows to play on the walls of the castle.  
  
Timidly, and not wanting to disturb anything, Hikaru placed her foot onto the path. She motioned for Mokona to follow her, but he just bounced backwards. A bush nearby in the shadows rustled. A figure, a very tall figure, stepped out from behind it.  
  
Hikaru almost screamed, but her throat wasn't functioning.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Hikaru-chan," a deep, melodious voice drifted her way.  
  
Relaxing, Hikaru realized that it was Lantis, one of the most experienced fighters in Cephiro. "Lantis! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mokona lead me here as well, but I didn't give as good a merry chase as you did," he commented, stepping into the light.  
  
Hikaru blushed and walked towards Lantis. Why was her heart beating so fast?  
  
"Let's go on a little walk, shall we, Hikaru-chan?" Lantis asked smiling warmly.  
  
"Yes, that would be lovely, Lantis," Hikaru whispered. Something was going to happen. Something exciting wsa going to happen. She could tell, but she didn't know if it was good or bad, this something.  
  
They walked side by side, in silence. Hikaru marveled at the beauty and tranquillity of this place. So wild and beautiful, yet so neatly laid out, she thought.  
  
Lantis seemed to be absorbed with his own thinking, but after a while he broke the silence. "Hikaru-chan, let me tell you a story of two people," he said. It was more of a command than anything else.  
  
Hikaru nodded, hoping that it was going to be about the mysterious friendship between Lantis and Eagle from Autozam.  
  
"Once," Lantis began. "Once, there was a young man who had no family. His only brother had died just recently and his parents had left this world years before. Now, one day, this young man met a girl. She was like a jewel to him. She was the most precious and most beautiful thing in his life. He instantly fell in love with her. However, she did not realize that he was in love with her and never truly acknowledged him. The young man started to feel as if he'd lost his family again. That image of a precious jewel kept on slipping from his mind. He was lonely, and hungry for love...Hikaru, what do you think of the two people?"  
  
Hikaru was starting to say that unrequited love is quite common, but suddenly, the logic of the story hit her. Why had Lantis stopped the story where he did? Because he doesn't know how the girl feels, and he doesn't know what's going to happen, she answered her own question. Now why doesn't he know what's going to happen? she asked herself. Because he was telling the story of him and her and could not tell the future. Hikaru suddenly threw her arms around Lantis, luckily, he didn't have his armor on. "Oh Lantis! You were talking about yourself, weren't you? And the girl was me!"  
  
Lantis slowly nodded and turned away.  
  
"Lantis, look at me," Hikaru said forcing him to look at her. "I have something to tell you that I've never told anyone before. Lantis, I love you, and I will love you to the end of time."  
  
"Hikaru, I-"  
  
"Shhh. See that blood-red sun? Red is the color that bonds us together from now on." Then, on an impulse, Hikaru stood on her tippytoes and gently brushed her lips agains Lantis's.   
  
Lantis wanted to show his happiness t oHikaru, and so bent down and placed his lips on top of hers. Their toungues stroked each other lazily, and Lantis explored ever part of his lover's mouth. When they finally broke apart, it was only for breath.  
  
"Lantis, I have a question," Hikaru said sweetly.  
  
"Just one? I wish you would talk to me forever, I love your voice," Lantis DID sound rather disappointed.  
  
"Yes, I wish I couuld talk to you forever, but...Do you know what this place is?"  
  
Before answering her, Lantis collected Hikaru up in his arms and cradled her. "Hikaru, this place is Mokona's garden."  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TL: So, how did you all like my first MKR fic? Sorry, I couldn't use italics on notepad, so had to capitalize all the words that were meant to be in italics. Please r/r and hope that you enjoyed it!  
  
Care: And she forgot to say that you should read her other fics too...  
  
TL: Care!!! I did not indicate such a thing!  
  
Care: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lying isn't good!  
  
TL: Well, then we'd all be dead wouldn't we? C'mon! --drags Care off-- 


End file.
